Naruto Fairy Tales
by Bloodropiris
Summary: Just Fairy Tales or stories like fairly tales rewritten by me! Using Naruto Characters! Unsure, but some one-shots be rated differently due to language.


**Just one-shots of Fairy Tales rewritten using Naruto characters!**

**Pairs: Sasusaku**

**Fairy Tale: The snow queen**

_**The Snow Queen**_

_**SasuSaku Style**_

_**Prologue**_

Once upon a time, when the Earth was still enchanted with goblins and magic, there was a mirror. A mirror made by the devil himself. The magic mirror would make anything it reflected look horrible.

One day some goblins were playing with the magic mirror in the sky until they dropped it. As it flew down to the Earth's ground it shattered to millions a pieces. With the help of the wind, the million glass pieces were carried away.

It was said that anyone who got pricked by the glass in the eye would see everything different, but even wrost was when a shard of the magic mirror struck their heart. Slowly their warm heart would turn cold and soon become frozen without knowing it.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

After many years there were still pieces of the mirror scattered around the world. In a village name Konoha, lived two teenagers: Sakura and Sasuke. They were best friends, but secretly the girl, Sakura, had more than friendship on her mind when it came to Sasuke. She kept quiet about it though, she didn't want to ruined their relationship if he didn't feel the same way.

One snowy day Sasuke was drinking his hot chocolate by the window. As he watched the snow slowly drift down to the grounds of Konoha, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw a woman right in front of him. She was on the other side of the window. He placed his drink down and rubbed his eyes. He looked out again, she was still out there. He could tell that she was made out of pure ice. Her pure white robe was made out of snow. Her shoes were made out of pure ice that looked like the finess glass every was. Her gazed at her shining eyes for a moment then at a blink of an eye she was gone. After that night, the snow melted and flowers bloomed again.

After a long day Sakura and Sasuke sat under their usual Sakura tree. They talked and laughed until a gust of wind blew. Sasuke flinch as he felt something go into his right eye. He brought his right hand to his eye. Sakura saw this and tried to help comfort him. She blew into his right eye to get whatever was it out. After flew blows Sasuke said his eye didn't hurt anymore.

Then suddenly another pain shot his heart. Now he brought both his hands to his heart.

"Argh!" Sasuke said. Sakura tried to comfort him, but didn't know how.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Sakura paniced as tears ran down her cheek. After so many minutes the pain stopped. Sakura's face lighten. "Sasuke, you're okay!" Sakura hugged him. She release him and looked into his eyes. They looked dark and cold. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Why the hell are you hugging me?" He shot at her. Sakura's eyes widen. "Why the hell are you crying too? You look really ugly like that." With that Sasuke left her under the Sakura tree.

Months had pass and Sakura nor Sasuke spoke to each other. They wouldn't sit under the Sakura tree anymore too. Sakura had took up to be a medical nin. why Sasuke went on more missions.

It was one winter day when Sasuke walked up to Sakura.

"Guess what, Sakura?" He asked.

"What?" She said wtih no emotion.

"I made ANBU." He told her.

"Well, good for you. Why are you telling me?" She asked still with no emotion.

"Just to let you know. Anyways I'm going on a mission tomorrow so I came to say my good byes." With that he left.

Early the next day Sasuke left for his mission with Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru. As they made their way to the Snow Country a big snow storm blew in. As the five shinobi tried to find shelter Sasuke saw a woman. He approched her. He knew this woman. This was the same woman that he saw out his window last winter. As he got closer he saw that her dark long black hair was cover by the white pure snow. The woman saw Sasuke get closer.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Me? I'm The Snow Queen, or you can call me Karin." As she said that she opened her white robe and Sasuke felt his body move towards her. She and the robe wrapped around him, she loosen his headband and vanished taken his along.

Weeks passed and the, now, four shinobi came back into Konoha. Sakura rushed to see if Sasuke was with them. She walked up to her dear friend Naruto.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?" She asked. The four shinobi looked at her. Naruto's head lowered.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." He said quietly. Sakura's eyes widen. _This couldn't be true. It can't be. No, I won't believe it. He isn't dead._ She thought in her head.

"Haha, funny Naruto you almost got me. So where is Sasuke?" She asked. Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru looked at her and shook their heads and left. Sakrua couldn't believe it. Sasuke was dead. She dropped down to her knees.

Two days had gone by since that dreadful day. Still Sakrua was convince that Sasuke wasn't dead. She walked into the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama, I would like to request a mission." Sakura told her. Tsunade turned around from her chair and listen to what Sakrua had to say. "I like to..."

"Well, if that's what you want you're welcome to, but Sakura I don't want you to see you even more hurt if you find out that he's really dead." Tsunade told her. Sakura just smile and left.

Her other friends offer to go, but Sakura wanted to do this mission on her own. So she packed and left the very same day.

It didn't take her long to get to the Snow Country. As she walked into a forest it was getting dark. She saw a near by village there. An old lady had offer to her to stay for the night and so she did.

As Sakura stayed longer in the village and with the old lady she thought less and less of Sasuke. Spring had come to the Snow country and the Sakura tree started to bloom. When Sakura stayed at the village she had told them what happen and about how darely a Sakura tree is to her. The village didn't want to see Sakrua hurt even more too. So they always tried to her away from the Sakrua trees in the woods.

It was a festival day when Sakura saw a little girl with a kimono with a Sakrua tree on it. Suddenly Sakura remember her reason for being here. As the festival went on she left a note on her bed when she was here and left.

As Sakura travel she met many people. When she see people she would ask if they seen a tall guy with jet black hair that looked like chicken. Everyone she had asked shooked their heads. As Sakura soon to lose hope that Sasuke was still alive she heard from a village man that when he was out cutting one day he saw a man with jet black hair that looked like a chicken's butt. The village man pionted the way and Sakura thanked him.

Sakura ran fast in the direction the man had pionted. As she got to the last place the man had said to see Sasuke. Sakura found his headband. She brought it up to her chest and cried. This was the only peice of Sasuke she had left. He had taken her heart from the very beginning, and all she had was his headband.

Sakura vanture more into the woods to find Sasuke. As night soon fell Sakura was anbush by rouge Ninjas. She tried to fight them off, but there were too many. She faited. When she woke she was amazed that they just didn't kill her. She found herself in a cold cell, but she knew it wasn't as cold as when Sasuke had looked at her with his eyes. When his eyes had looken into her jade one with cold, Sakura felt like the whole world had turned cold, but mostly Sasuke.

Time passed and Sakura tried to find a way out, but it was no use. She found out that the cell she was in sucked in chakra. So she tried not to use her chakra much. Sakrua didn't know how many hours went by, but a girl came down with food. She looked a bid younger than Sakura.

The girl opened the door and handed her the food. As Sakura took the food she asked.

"What are you going to do with me?" The girl looked up.

"Well, my dad was going to give you to his group to use, but I disagreed. Sakura sighed in releif and thanked her for that. "But anyways, I was curious that a konoichi like you are alone in these woods." Sakura sighed and decide to tell her since she already told one whole village already.

At the end of Sakura's story she found the young girl crying.

"That's such a sad story! I can't believe my dad would keep you here!" The girl sniff. She queitly let Sakura out. The girl also said that she heard castle in the north of the country where it always stayed winter was a castle. She told Sakura that her best friend/lover might be there. Sakura said her good bye and left out once again.

It took longer to get to the castle than she thought. As she walked up to the castle she took out Sasuke's headband and held it to her chest again. Then she placed it back and she took out her gloves and put them on. She got to the icy door. She didn't need to knock as that when she punched the door down she already had company waiting for her.

Sakura didn't hold anything back now. As she ran down the halls she met unpleasent cretures made out of ice. She punched them and they would shatter into millions of pieces. She made her way to the top floor at the end of the hall was a door. She quietly opened it. She peek her head inside. She saw a figure. As she watch the figure it turn out to be a guy. The guy remind her of Sasuke so much, but since she hasn't seen Sasuke for a long time she didn't know if it was him.

She took a chance and walked in. She guess he didn't know she was in the room since he didn't turn around.

"Sasuke." Sakura said quietly, but loud enough to make sure he could hear her. The man turn around. As he did Sakura remerise so much about how Sasuke looked and suddenly and ran to hug him. But before she did someone enter the room. Sakura quickly turned her head to the door. There stood the Snow Queen. She had long black hair and she was in a robe in snow. The Snow Queen laughed a bit as she walked pass Sakura and made it over to Sasuke.

Sakura follow her with her eyes. The Snow Queen came to Sasuke and circle him.

"I can see why you like him so much, Sakura. Sasuke is one of a kind of guy. Too bad he's mind though. I would share him with you, but I don't like to share what's mine." The Snow Queen said as she hugged Sasuke from the back. This was hard for Sakura not to cry.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Sakura asked trying to be strong. The Snow Queen just laughed again.

"I didn't do anything. He came to me." She said. Now Sakura was angry.

"Shut up, you Snow Bitch and give Sasuke back!" Sakura yelled.

"Why you little bitch. How dare you call me a bitch. Do you know who I am?" She asked angerly.

"Yes, I do. You're the Snow Bitch who can't find love and steals others to make them love you!" Sakura shouted. This made the Snow Queen very piss, but kept calm.

"Fine. If your Sasuke loves you so much he'll over power my power for you so let's see." With that they made their way to a room. She stood on one side as Sakura stood on the other with Sasuke in the middle. "Now, let's see who like wants more." The Snow Queen comaded Sasuke to chose who he care more for. Sasuke stood their for a moment and started to walk over to Sakura. Sakura smile, but then he quickly turn to the Snow Queen and the Snow Queen hugged him.

Sakura was shock. _I guess, I did all my work for no reason. Sasuke loves her. There's no need for me now. Sasuke gone. Forver._ Sakura dropped to the ground and started to cry. The queen was still hugging Sasuke. She smirk at Sakura's crying. She left Sasuke and walked up to her.

"Aw. How sad. I feel so bad for you that your little Sasuke doesn't love you." the queen laughed. Then suddenly her right arm turned into a ice blade. "Now I'm make this really easy, okay. But before I do that do you have any last words for Sasuke here?" Sakura lifted her head and got up.

"I do." Sakura head was low. Sasuke turned around to hear what she had to say. "I love you, Sasuke." She said it really quietly, but Sasuke was able to make out her words. And as she said it her last tear drop fell onto the cold ground.

"If you're done, I'm ready." The queen took her blade back. She was planning to stab Sakura. "DIE!" She yelled and stabbed her, but...

It didn't hurt. Sakura didn't feel the pain of the queen's stab. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and then widen.

"SASUKE!" She screamed! Sasuke manage to get in the way and got stab instead. He dropped to the ground.

"Sasuke." The queen said. Sakura kneel down to Sasuke. She touched his face, it felt cold.

Sasuke eyes felt heavy. He was slowly closing them. Sakura screamed out his name and cried onto his chest. As she cried the first tears that hit his chest had melted the cold barrier around his heart.

The queen's blade turned back to her hand with Sasuke's blood on it.

"Why. Why, do you love her so much? What does she have that I don't?" she asked herself. "It's your fault he like this now!" the queen rage to Sakura, but fail when a poof happen. The queen found herself tied with chakra strings.

"Yo!" Sakura knew that voice.

"Good thing we made it in time!" She knew that voice too.

"You're lucky we have backup." And again she knew this voice too.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura question. Her heard foot steps running up and entering the door.

"Sakrua!" Her knew that voice too.

"Ino?" She asked again. They all just smiled at her.

Sasuke laid in the hospital. He had just woken up a week ago. He didn't remember anything the pass year and a half. It was just blank. When he got out he didn't see Sakura at all. He felt like something was different.

"Sasuke!" He heard a voice. He turned around to find Sakura. She was waving to him. They were sitting under the Sakura tree again. Just talking.

"Ah, I'm really happy that you're back Sasuke." Sakura said swinging her arms in the air. Sasuke was ignoring Sakura. He was thinking. He felt like he forgotten something important. He thought really hard. He wanted to know what was so important that his own heart forgot. Then with so much will power he remember.

"And then suddenly-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"Sakura, did you tell me that you loved me?" He asked. Sakura stopped. She was turning red.

"Umm...why...would I do that? Umm?" She was trying to cover it, but it didn't work. She sighed and just said, "Yes." Sakura slowly looked at Sasuke blushing.

"Well, that's good." he said.

"Huh? Why?" she asked dumbly. Sasuke blushed that she didn't get the message yet. He grabbed her by and hugged her.

"You dumby. I love you too." With that Sakura started to cry with tears of joy, but Sasuke on the other hand was blushing.

_**END**_

_**A/N: I found a fairy tale book that I had and just felt like writing it. At the end I have no clue what happen to the snow queen. Let's just say she died of saddness, 'kay? Thank you all for reading and reveiwing.**_


End file.
